Percy the False Fanboy
by ShortyKatezey
Summary: No one really knew why Percy wanted to meet Heracles. Annabeth knew of his hate for the god, and was rightfully confused about his enthusiasm. So what where his real motives? What would happen if they actually met? Rated T because this is my first fic and I'm scared. Just a small one shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own these dudes, that would be cool though.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. I just thought of this and spent an hour and a half typing it up. I hope you enjoy and that it turned out okay.**

* * *

No one on the Argo II knew Percy's true motivation when he said he wanted to meet Heracles. Annabeth was suspicious; she knew Percy wasn't a fan of him so why was he acting like this? The others had never seen his reaction to Zoe's tale. So Percy was a fanboy of the classic hero in their eyes.

In reality? He was pissed. He never forgot that hatred and he hadn't even met the guy. So he put up the façade, he knew Annabeth wouldn't have allowed him to go if he was openly hostile, they did need permission to pass after all. However he also needed to seem motivated and the others didn't know the story he did. So false enthusiasm it was. But he still wasn't chosen. That was fine, he realized it was better he didn't go and screw it up, after the disappointment that is.

So he plotted, he honestly didn't know if he would ever see the stuck up bastard again, but if he did he had a plan. Then he saw his chance. The gods where gathering and requested their presence, he was suspicious of anterior motives, but it wasn't a good idea to refuse the whole council. So he and all his friends went. This meant Nico, Thalia, Grover, and many others along with the seven. That's when he saw him, not at the center of attention, perfect. Percy slowly moved his friends, following him outside but not fast enough to be suspicious. They ended up on a random path near a large garden. He didn't notice the mousy auburn haired child nearby, watching them.

Heracles was talking to a random nymph, trying to woo her with his adventures and strength. When he saw Jason and Piper laughing with friends however, his anger took the lead and he started to march up to them. When his two targets finally saw him, they started a murmur in the group, most of which Heracles didn't care to remember, well that was his mistake. It can't be called his first, that would have to be ever growing to be such a dick. A vaguely familiar teen with sea green eyes stepped in front of him, not noticing or ignoring as his irritation t being blocked flared. Jason looked at the tall teen and said, "Perce, it's okay."

Percy could tell Thalia was taking in the fact that the man in front of them had something against her brother, and started to radiate anger, not like the god would notice. "Heracles, right?" Percy asked in a calm voice. The others who had any clue about Percy's feelings of loyalty were confused by his calm demeanor. This was a god, and one who had done something to hurt his friend, so why?

"Yeah, that's me kid, you want an autograph or something? If not I need to talk to those two." He said, pointing at Jason and Piper. Everyone behind Percy tensed, and Annabeth got a bad feeling, but god was too thick headed to notice this. He did however see the change in Percy's body language and expression after the next line out of the boy's mouth.

"Or something," he said in a cold voice, opening his eyes to show them hard as diamonds. He tensed and his anger rolled off in waves, amazing everyone with his ability to hide his emotions. The next action was so fast you would need to see it in slow-motion to really understand.

There were three flashes of blurred movement, then Heracles was on the ground.

Percy lashed out. First he punched the god in the gut with amazing strength, then, as he was bent over, he kneed him in the groin. He then brought his fist back, and with all his strength, punched the god in the face, only to grab him by the hair as he fell and yank his head back up. With a voice as cold as the steel of Backbiter, he whispered in the god's ear, "That was for Zoe." And walked away with his arm around a shocked Annabeth. The others stayed in shock for about ten second, until Nico and Thalia busted out laughing. They were doubled over crying as they walked back after the couple with the others trailing behind.

Nico didn't really understand but he knew that that was something only Percy would have the guts to do.

Thalia, on the other hand understood. As the lieutenant to the goddess of the hunt, Artemis had taught her how to strengthen her hearing to an astounding level, just like her Lady. Therefore, both she and the unnoticed goddess of the moon had heard what was whispered. Thalia was proud of her little cousin, who would help a friend even after their death.

The goddess of the moon couldn't help the small smile that came at the scene. She realized just how much she respected the young son of Poseidon and why. He had such pure loyalty, he didn't take into account the gender as long as the person was strong and he knew he wasn't needed to protect them, plus he had never made a move on her hunters, and loved only one. No one would ever really understand, except his girlfriend and the daughter of Zeus, how he had gained so much respect and support from the man hating goddess of the moon.

As Percy walked back he looked up at the sky and found the Huntress, he smiled at the constellation and mouthed the words, 'for you'. The action was only seen by the four that understood his actions.

After Grover had his freak-out, always worried about his best friend's health, he smiled at him. "I bet she's proud you kept your promise to never become like him." He sighed.

"I hope your right."

"Perseus," The name had the demigod frozen as he tried to find the source. "I must thank you."

"Lady Artemis?" came the confused response. Thalia smirked, she knew that her Mistress was being much more welcoming than it would seem to others.

"You acted in the stead of one of my hunters to defend her honor. I know of your promise and I am happy to see your commitment to it. You have my thanks. That, along with all you have done for me and my followers, I will offer you assistance to the best of my ability." This statement left almost all the demigods floored.

Percy blinked before an easy smile came to his face. "Thank you My Lady, it was an honor to be of help." He said with a small bow. Even Grover and Annabeth were shocked by the small smile and nod from the goddess.

"You really do have a talent, Seaweed Brain." Thalia grinned, draping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him along inside after the goddess.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Everyone else groaned.

"Too modest, Seaweed Brain, too modest." Annabeth shook her head and sighed fondly.

"Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go find some cheeseburgers!" Percy cried. A round of laughter could be heard as they entered the feast hall again.


End file.
